In an inkjet head, ink is ejected by deforming a piezoelectric member. In the piezoelectric member, an electrode is formed in order to apply a voltage to the piezoelectric member. The electrode is formed by electroless plating. The electroless plating means that metal is precipitated due to a chemical reaction using a solution (electroless plating solution) in which metal ions to be plated are dissolved.
There is a first method of forming electrodes in which a portion in which electrodes are not formed is masked in the piezoelectric member, and a preprocessing of the electroless plating (for example, etching) is performed. After separating the mask, it is possible to form electrodes by precipitating the metal ion to be plated using the electroless plating in the preprocessed part.
There is a second method of forming electrodes in which the plating is formed using the electroless plating with respect to the entire surface of the piezoelectric member. It is possible to form the electrodes by removing the plating on the other portion by etching, in a state where a portion in which the electrodes are formed is masked.
Since the piezoelectric member is a sintered body which is formed of fine particles, in the first method, there is a concern that the plating may be precipitated at a portion where the electrodes are not formed, since the solution from the preprocessing is permeated between the mask and the piezoelectric member. In addition, in the second method, there is a concern that the precipitated plating remains between the particles, even if the etching is performed. In addition, there is a concern that permeation of the plating may occur.